Intersecting World
by 0time
Summary: A fan-made side story. Nothing much about it. It is OC-based. Chapter 1 is a bit long so bear with the spelling and grammar as I had trouble with it.


Academy City, an advanced city with its technology being 30 years ahead of the world, is a city that focuses in higher educations.

This higher education also includes research about psychic powers and higher technology.

Of the 80% of the population are students and about 80% of those are people who can use supernatural abilities.

The supernatural abilities are known as psychic powers and the people who can use these abilities are known as…

Espers.

Academy City is a city for espers and this city is where this story begins.

* * *

**Part 1**

1st September, all the schools within Academy City are officially opened.

It's the end of the long summer break and it also marks the start of the second semester.

Sitting in a club room of an average high school, Kageya Yuuto yawned and buried his face into his folded arms on the table. His long black hair swayed like the transparent silk curtain, by the window, as the wind blows into the room.

The room was just like any other club rooms in any other school. There are a few shelves and chairs around the room, surrounding a long table in the middle of the room. But the club itself would be considered as normal if wasn't for all those plastic skulls, candles and phony spell/ritual books on the shelves.

That's right; the club was an Occult Research Club.

A club created solely for the purpose of finding any evidence of that could not be explained by science, in other words supernatural activities.

And the creator of this club, The President, was laughing after seeing Yuuto in that state.

"Kukuku. Kageya-kun, it's only the first day of school and you are this tired already?" He re-adjusted the position of his thick-glasses, "Aren't you embarrassed to be calling yourself a man?"

"Well, being confessed 5 times on the same day was indeed tiresome." Himegami Sanka, a girl who had tied a side tail from her long purple (dyed) hair, replied for Yuuto. She played around with a mechanical pencil and pushing it up against her lip while trying to think of something to write on her handbook. "It's already became something common in this school for Yuuto-kun to be confessed to... by males."

"Fuu fuu, Kageya-kun! Aren't you happy to be popular, especially among boys?"

"Hyuu, hyuu. I'm getting jealous."

The duo continued making fun of Yuuto, and their combination was as if they had rehearsed it before, the black haired boy finally raised his head up.

"Haa... I don't care what you guys say but Himegami-san," Yuuto turned his tired eyes to the purple haired girl. "Make sure your Newspaper Club writes nothing that will cause a ruckus."

"Eh?" The mechanical pencil that was moving at the speed of light stopped. The sudden stop caught the attention of the boy.

"What do you mean "eh"? Don't tell me you were writing it just now!" Yuuto holds his hand out. "Give it here! Let me burn that "Devil's Note" of yours!"

"There's no ways that would happen! I will never let go of my reason for living!"

"IS RUINING OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVE YOUR REASON FOR LIVING?!"

"If you want something to blame then blame it on your feminine look." That was The President who said that and made a very big playful grin. "And you are not helping it with yourself growing that hair of yours."

"Am I supposed to be sorry for what I was born with? And I'm just too lazy to cut it!" Yuuto turned his attention to a person sitting by the window. "Hey, that Gamer over there! Could you at least beat some common sense to these two idiots?"

"..." There was no reply from the small white haired person. Maybe the person was just too interested in the game on the handheld console or maybe the music, in that big black headphone, was too loud.

Suddenly, the door was swung opened with a great force. It was a girl with blonde hair and she looks very angry.

"Oh, if it isn't our club member, a Student Disciplinary Community member and also a Level 3 "Amplifier"." The President smiled at the girl. "But could you at least be gentle with the door. I will be troubled if you destroyed it."

"Could you guys stop calling me by those? I have a name after-all." The girl, with a serious face, folded her arms. "And it's because you guys are showing no results that's why this club is getting a bad reputation!"

"But, Hououin Akiha-sama... we are doing something here" Sanka just added something extra to Akiha's name.

"Haa... Then what are you guys doing then?" Akiha sighed tried to undo the frown on her face. "Don't tell you people planned to investigate on the non-existent '7 Mysteries of this School'."

"Of course not. We were just discussing about the 'Mystery of Yuuto being popular with Guys'!"

"Again with these stupid things..."

"It's not stupid! Hey, Prez! Tell her how important this is!"

"Exactly, Hououin-kun." The President made a serious face. "Don't you want to know the secret to become popular among boys?"

"Huh? If you people have this much of time to worry about that then..." Akiha placed her hands on her hip. "Why don't you think about Daihaseisai instead?"

"Eh? But it's still like two weeks away..." Sanka made a complaint.

"You need to prepare ahead of time otherwise you will regret it."

"Woah. She lectured me..."

"Akiha... Instead of fooling around with these idiots..." Yuuto placed his head on the table and lazily turned his head to Akiha. "Could you at least tell me what did you come here for?"

"Oh. I'm here to drop these off." Akiha smiled slightly and placed 3 high grade looking envelopes on the table. "These are the invitations to my birthday party. Be sure to come because this is going to be the biggest birthday party my Grandfather will hold for me."

"Hmm... Our Ojou-sama is finally becoming sixteen." The President took the envelope.

"I smell scoop!" Sanka took the envelope.

" Well… it's bound to happen…" The Gamer also took the envelope.

The only person who did not take the envelope still had his head on the table. It seems like he's too lazy to move.

"Here." Akiha extended her hand to give the invitation to Yuuto. "Be sure to come this time, otherwise I won't forgive you."

"Right, right. I will."

"Alright, good boy." She rubbed Yuuto's head as if he was some obedient dog. "Then I will be off to my patrol."

After handing out her invitations to her birthday party, Akiha left to do her Student Disciplinary Community work.

Yuuto got up and headed for the door of this club.

"Hey, Yuuko-kun. Where are you going?"

The Yuuto turned to Sanka with his bored expression, "Preparing ahead of time... Didn't she tell you that already?"

* * *

**Part 2**

After school, in District 15, Yuuto was on his way home after getting the necessary groceries for him to get through the week.

He planned to do the shopping in the underground mall as it was closer to the students' dorm but there was a terrorist attack that prevented all the people other than Judgments and Anti-Skills from entering.

Yuuto was irritated... not because he had to take extra walking just for shopping, it's just all the gossips he had to listen to while in the supermarket and while walking down the street.

"Hey, hey. Have you heard about that terrorist attack?" A high school girl, who had striking make-up and accessories, was talking to her female friend next to her. "I heard that it was an intruder!"

"Kyaa! How scary!" The other girl faked screamed in response to her brown-haired friend.

They were both from different schools. The proof is that their uniforms are different.

(Well, it's normal in this district. Since District 15 is a major shopping district. It's easy to find all sorts of people here, just like District 7.)

While Yuuto thinks about random stuff the girls continued their gossiping.

"And did you know that the attack was resolved quickly because the Anti-skills were helped by a boy?"

"Huh? Really? Who do you think that person is?" Sparkles could be seen in her eyes.

"Well, it's just from the forum but it seems that the helper was Storm-sama."

"Storm-sama? You mean the strongest Wind-esper in Elementals?"

"Of course! Look!" The fancy girl took out her cell phone and showed a blurry picture of someone wearing a hoody to her brown-haired friend. "It was a picture taken a few days ago by someone who happened to be on a roof of a building."

"Is this..."

"Yes, that's right. This is Storm-sama." The fancy girl puffed up her chest. "He finally showed up after retiring from the Elementals after a year."

"Kyaa! I can't believe it! Storm-sama is back!"

(Hah... how annoying...)

Yuuto decided to take a turn into the alleyway in order to avoid all those "Kyaa"s the girls was making.

Since hardly anyone will come to this alleyway it's quieter than walking down the street.

(Elementals, huh...)

Yuuto does not like gossips or rumors because more than half of them are just story over another story which distorts the real facts. But one thing from the gossips of the girls caught his attention.

The Elementals...

It's a charismatic group of espers who are neither from Judgment or Anti-skill but helps the general public if any trouble arises. They are known to the public, just like Judgment, except they all have their identities hidden. The reason behind this was still just theories from random forum online that they are trying to be heroes like Power Ranger. Therefore there is no way to know who they are, including their gender, but they could only be identified by their characteristics.

For example, Storm.

From his nickname it was suggested that his ability is something to do with wind. It was said that his ability was close to being a Level 5. But according to some rumors that Storm left the group a while ago. Reason was unknown.

(...Hmm?)

Just as Yuuto was in the middle of deep thinking, his eyes caught on a group of punks surrounding a blue-haired girl wearing a school uniform. It was quite obvious that something bad was going on.

"Hey, gal. You look lonely. Why not hang out with us?" One of the punks pressed his hand against the wall.

"Dat's right." Another punk was chewing some gum in his mouth. "It's fun to be with others, ryt?"

"Ahaha, it's gud to make new fwends."

The punks were laughing very weirdly, like some wolves looking at a helpless sheep. They definitely know they were scaring the girl and it seems like they enjoyed doing so.

The scared girl saw Yuuto around the corner of the alleyway. Their eyes met and she had a look of pleading for help from this stranger.

After noticing this, Yuuto's blood began to boil.

Yuuto pulled up his hands in order to get enough grip on the shopping bags in his hands.

His mouth became dry and he started to speed up his walk.

He knows that he won't make it in time if he wasn't fast enough.

He knows that he needs to help the girl. It was because he was a man and he had heard countless times from his grandfather and his father that he needs to assist anyone who is in need of help.

So Yuuto walked... past the group and headed towards the exit of the alleyway.

(Damn! If I continued at this speed, I would miss my favorite Magical Girl Anime!)

That's right. It's would be problematic if he misses an episode of that Magical Girl Anime as the re-air would be during his school time. Therefore he would need to hurry.

"HEY! That wimp over there! STOP!"

An angry voice came out from behind him mixed with other moans of different voice owners.

The voice that called out to Yuuto was a female voice.

Yuuto slowly turned his head back and was not surprised to see the girl, with long blue hair, standing before him while the punks were all laying on the ground moaning.

The girl showed an unpleasant face with her arms folded, "You WIMP! Why did you try to run away when seeing a cute girl being assaulted by some thugs?"

"Huh?" Yuuto showed a confused face.

"Haa... Didn't you see me asking for help from you?" The blue-haired girl let out another sigh, "Were you that scared to face off against those thugs? And here I thought all men would try to score some affection from girls just by trying to be heroic... looks like I was wrong..."

"Is that what you on about?" The boy's shoulder dropped and he sighed. "But why are you complaining? I did what you wanted me to do."

"Eh?" This time it's the girl who showed a confused face.

Yuuto sighed again, "Didn't you tell me (through eye contact) to move out of the way as quick as possible so I won't get hurt? After-all look." Yuuto pointed at the punks lying on the ground. "Wasn't it you who took care of them by sending them flying all over the place?"

"Huh? Why would you come up with that conclusion?" The girl was surprised as if she had just found a new species, "I'm sure I used the famous "Puppy Eyes" that would just make any men fall on their knees."

"I know that... but look again." This time Yuuto pointed at her uniform. "That uniform tells me that you are from Nagasarete Middle School, the school which was known for having high level espers despite not being one of the top 5 elite schools."

The girl was speechless but just stood there staring at the boy blankly. That's right; the uniform could tell some minor information of the person wearing it, including gender, which is why Yuuto wasn't surprised that she didn't mistaken Yuuto for being a girl.

"And what do you expect a Level 0, like me, to do?" Yuuto continued questioning her "Did you want me to go fight those punks fist-to-fist like some dogs fighting over a bone while you watch us like some SM Queen? Oh!" Then the boy suddenly clamped his fist on top of his palm as if he realized something, "Could it be you were testing to find your knight in shiny armor?"

"Huh? Of course that's not what I was trying to do! I just didn't want to use my power against dumb thugs like these guys!" The girl looked at Yuuto as if she was looking at an idiot. "And of course you could try to act as a friend of mine and walk away normally."

"Ahahaha! Did you seriously think that outdated tactic would work these days?" Yuuto was holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. "And what if you were that type of girl who would just scream if some stranger touches you? Wouldn't that be bad for me?"

"Grrrr... Hmph!" The girl was getting angry as it could be seen that her face was getting red. "Fine! I will show you I'm not that kind of girl!" She folded her arms and straightened her back. "Touch me!"

"Huh?"

"I said "TOUCH ME"!"

Yuuto stared at the girl as he thought that this girl's brain may be a bit underdeveloped just like her breast. Even though Yuuto could point out that the girl is saying dangerous but he decided to do what he was told as he didn't want to waste any more time because his favorite show was about to start.

He began moving his right hand but there was some hesitation in his movement.

(Wait! Which part of her body can I touch? If I touch some inappropriate place and was seen doing so, wouldn't that cause lots of problem?) Sweat could be seen running down his face and he was breathing heavily as he thought about the problem. (Oh! That's right! The shoulder! Touching her shoulder shouldn't be a problem!)

Yuuto made a big crescent smile, to think he was that clever, as he moved his hand, slowly, to the girl's shoulder...

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl bent down while holding her hands on her shoulder. Tears could be seen in her eyes.

"Wai- Idiot! Why did you scream! You said you wouldn't!"

"But! Your smile and your panting were scary! YOU PERVERT!" The girl started to cry.

"What!? I was just trying to-"

Before Yuuto could finish he felt a light tap on his left shoulder and he was surprised as soon as he turned to the person.

She was a short girl with brown hair, tied in twin-tail, and she was wearing Tokiwadai Middle School. But that wasn't the part that surprised Yuuto the most.

It was the green armband that Yuuto noticed first.

"I am with the Judgment." The girl said in a calm and polite voice. "Could you and your friends come with me and tell me more about what you were trying to do to that innocent girl over there?"

Yuuto looked over to see the punks laying on the ground and then to the girl crying next to them.

He was speechless and he could only come up with one word in his head.

(Eh?)

* * *

**Part 3**

7th September, it's already afternoon of the day of the Birthday Party.

Yuuto was still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was suspended for almost 1 week after being caught by the Judgment due to some misunderstanding. He couldn't explain the situation properly so this was the result.

He turned over to look at the digital clock sitting on his desk.

It's almost 5 and it's an hour before the party starts.

Personally, he didn't want to go.

Not because he was feeling bad for being falsely accused of sexual harassment, not because he was suspended and also not because of the love letters, from the boys, he still continue to receive even at home.

It's because of guilt that he had for Akiha.

Yes, he and Akiha had known each other for a long. They were good friends since they were in elementary school. She had made him promise to attend all of her Birthday Parties since her first birthday.

Akiha had lot of trust for Yuuto.

But Yuuto had never showed up for her Birthday Parties since the first one.

(It must have hurt her a lot, huh.)

Guilt is a funny thing.

At first no one could feel anything when it was small but before he or she knew it, it had built up to a point that could even make a man cower in fear.

*Ding Dong*

The sound of doorbell broke Yuuto from his thought.

Without suspecting anything, Yuuto opened the front door of his room and he saw a man wearing a black suit.

The name of the man is Saito, the head butler of the Hououin Group as well as one of the developers in their technology department.

Saito bowed down to Yuuto as a greeting, "Good day, Kageya-sama."

"There's no need to be this polite to me." Yuuto shut one of his eyes and pointed his thumb to his mouth. "I could see from that smile of yours that you came without good intention."

"Hoo, hoo. Aren't you sharp, Kageya-kun?" The man had dropped the politeness he had before and now he, after adjusting his glasses, was simply standing with his arms folded. "So you mean I can be frank with you?"

"Ya, ya. Go ahead." Yuuto just answered that so he could quickly finish this conversation with this man. He really hates Saito's smile.

"Ok. For the Birthday Party of Ojou-sama." Saito cleared his throat before he could continue, "I would like you to stay away from it."

"!?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me clearly? I told you not to attend the Birthday Party!" The politeness Saito once had was completely gone, now he was like a thug smiling a useless dog on the side of the pavement. "You are an eyesore to Hououin Group. Rather, I actually wanted you to cut your ties with Ojou-sama!" Saito grabbed Yuuto's shirt and Saito's face became more distorted which ruined his handsome face. "Haven't you noticed that you are just increasing the bad reputations for her just being with her?"

"Hey." Yuuto pushed away Saito's hand and stared seriously at Saito. "It's my freedom to be with anyone. Same with Akiha."

"Hmph! Know your place peasant!" Saito spat and started to walk towards the exit of the dorm. "I'm not just telling you this out of free will. I'm ordering you to do so."

"..."

After Saito had got into his car and drove away, Yuuto sighed as he closes the door behind him.

He lies down on his bed and look towards the clock.

It's almost time for the party and he won't be able to make it unless he drives.

Then he turned and looks at the suit that was hanging on the wall.

It was a brand new black suit with grey strips. Yuuto was planning to wear that for her, Akiha's, Birthday Party.

But after going through all that a moment ago, he decided to close his eyes.

.=.=.=.=.=.

Saito was driving his car.

He's on his way to the place where the Birthday Party was held.

He took out his phone and dialed a number with "Good Friend" as its contact detail.

"Everything is set, nobody will interfere us." Saito then made a smirk, "We will carry out the "plan"."

* * *

**Part 4**

"He's late..." Akiha looked at the time on her watch.

She was beautiful even though her green dress did not have much expensive accessories nor did she use much make-up. But this was not the reason for her not to use those things; she just does not like fancy stuff like those.

The only thing that ruined her pretty face was the pout she was making.

"Well, well. Maybe they have something they needed to do." The purple haired girl, Sanka, was leaning over Akiha by hanging her arm around Akiha's shoulder.

"If you pout like that, it will just make more men run from you." Sanka made a big smile as she joked.

"Well, even if I smile... I don't think any men would notice me, especially when you are around." Akiha pointed at the striking object on Sanka's red dress.

Sanka was a cutie already and the striking accessory she brought with her today definitely caught the attention of all the people in the venue.

The big black camera that was hanging over Sanka's neck... was indeed striking.

The venue was held in the main building of Hououin Group. The Birthday Party was held on the 5th floor of the building. The venue was decorated with many Birthday-like objects such as balloons, color banners and such (upon the request of Akiha otherwise her father was planning to use jewelries or potteries as decoration). There are 3 big candle lamps hanging from the ceiling and because they were too big so they are stabilized by two gold-colored ropes, including the use so pulleys, which are tied at the base of the pillar on the side of the room.

The room was large enough to allow more than 400 people to move freely within. There are about 300 people in the room and most of them are students from the same high school Akiha attends. They are all walking around talking to one another as they wait for the party to start.

They are all smiling to this happy event.

In the middle of the room were numerous long tables with various foods on top of them.

"Haa... I wonder how long we have to wait for... it's getting hungry." Sanka was stroking her camera. Maybe she was suggesting that she was hungry for scoop.

"That's right. It's way past the starting time already and the host hasn't showed up yet." Akiha begin to pout again. "Not to mention Yuuto is yet absent again. Even Prez and that Gamer did not pitch up!"

"It's indeed strange..." Sanka placed her hand underneath her chin. "There are all those waiters and cooking staffs but why aren't there any security staffs?"

Just as Sanka was pondering over it, all the light of this room was switched off and the electric doors to this room was closed.

Screams and shouts of confusions surrounded the room as soon as the blackout occurred.

"Damn! The doors are dead shut!" A boy was banging on the electric metal door.

"Let me help you out!" Another boy went to try opening the door.

Small amount of lighting was created in the room which is from the candles, cell phones, torches and the ability of the espers.

"Huh? Why isn't my phone working?" A girl was trying to call someone outside.

"Me too! I can't make a call!" A man was holding his phone high to see whether he could get better reception.

(Just what is going in on?)

[Ahaha! Good evening everyone! How do you do?]

A voice came over from the intercom; it was the voice Akiha was familiar with.

(Is this voice...? Sai-)

"SAITO! YOU BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" This voice belonged to an old man, the Grandfather of Akiha.

[Ahn? What the hell you asking that for?] A small giggle could be heard before Saito, the head butler, continued. [This is a terrorist attack! And of course, I AM THE TERRORIST! AHAHAHAHA!]

"Hmph! Terrorist attack?" A boy went to the door and extended his hand out towards the door. Flames begin to concentrate in his palm. "I will just break through this door and free everyone!"

[Hey, Mr. Hero-wannabe. I won't suggest you to do that.]

"Why wouldn't I?"

[Among the people in the room, I have a friend... a good friend.]

"What are you saying...? Wait! You don't mean?"

[That's right!] Saito was trying to hold his laugh for a while now. [If any of you tries something funny. She will start to act.]

"Shit!" The fire using boy put his hand down. There was nothing he could do but clench his fist and curse.

"HA! You were so proud of yourself that you spill out the information about your friend." Another boy was shouting to a camera he just spotted.

[Hoo, hoo. Interesting. I will lend you my ears.]

"You mentioned that your friend was a "she" didn't you?" The boy was proud for his ability to deduce among the chaos. "So we will just find that friend of yours before she could even do anything!"

"That's right! We will just thoroughly find her by looking through all the girls in this room!"

The boys started to rampage through the room trying get hold of the girls to interrogate them. The boys are like mindless beast running wild for their prey, screams echoed but was ignored.

Tables are flipped, the plates are broken, food are wasted and the chairs are thrown.

It was a chaotic sight to watch, it's just like a war.

[Haa... didn't I tell you before that she would act before you try something funny?] Saito then gave a smirk even though nobody could see it. [Let me tell you something interesting, even if you take out my friend it is still useless. I have planted C4s all over the building! AHAHAHAHAHA!]

Some people heard what Saito said and crouched in the corner of the room in fear while the others are chasing or being chased. There are also some people trying to stop the chaos from spreading but are not noticed or caused even more fights.

The room was filled with moans of fear, screams and shouts.

In just a single moment the cheerful Birthday Party just turned into a chaotic war-zone.

(Why?) Akiha was kneeling on the floor, she was dumb-folded. (Why this out of all time?)

She couldn't gather up any strength to get up. She was sad; extremely sad... but the wrecked Birthday Party was not the source of her sadness.

(He agreed to come. He said so himself but...) Tears started run down her cheeks. (If this continues he would never ever show up!)

That's right. She was waiting for a certain boy, a boy who she had full trust of. He had promised her before that he'll definitely attend this Birthday Party, the biggest one ever in her life. Even though he had not been able to attend the ones before but she could understand that he had his circumstances.

But this time it was different. It was a promise she had been waiting for since she was a child.

(It's too cruel... for this promise to disappear in an instant... It's just too cruel!)

[AHAHAHA! MORE! SHOW ME MORE OF YOUR DESPAIR! AHAHA-]

Saito's insane laugh was suddenly cut off as the light came back on. The electric doors to this room also opened up.

These simple things that could be seen in everyday life stopped the chaos that was happening in the room. Everyone stopped their action as they stared at the door.

Akiha was also staring at the door, speechlessly.

Then a voice from the intercom broke everyone from their freeze.

[Ah~ Ah~ Could everybody hear me? Oh. I could see you are looking towards my direction. That's good, that's good.]

It wasn't the same insane voice from that Saito, but was rather a calm and lazy voice which sounded like a girl.

Akiha was staring at the camera with her eyes wide opened, as if she just witness miracle happening before her.

She recognizes the owner of the voice.

(Yuuto?!)

* * *

**Part 5**

(That voice belongs to Yuuto!) Akiha was surprised as she heard the voice from the intercom. (But how did he get in?)

Everyone in the room must be thinking of the same thing.

Saito, the head butler, should've the full control over the building. The electric door was shut tight by him and no one from the outside could get in. Saito also jammed the reception of the phones so they are not expecting any help from the outside.

But it's true that Yuuto managed to sneak in.

Not only did the person on the other side of the intercom was able to get into the build but he also managed hacked into the system and took over the control of the building.

[Hmm? Why are you guys still standing there...? I have left the doors opened.]

"..."

The crowd was still speechless upon hearing that announcement. Maybe because they were still confused or maybe they just don't know what to do.

"Then what do we do about the C4s planted around the building?" It was Akiha who stood forward to ask. "We can't just walk out this room knowing that there are C4s out there."

[Those C4s, huh... There is no problem with them if you get out of the building from here. The C4s are located elsewhere. So don't play hero as it's too dangerous to wander around the building.]

"What about the "Good Friend" Saito mentioned? What do we do if she does something horrible?"

[Oh. That person? Don't mind about it, that person won't do anything because the lights are all on. We can catch that person very easily if something has been done.]

"Alright... Everyone please listen up." Akiha clapped twice to get everyone's attention. "It seems like the way to the exit is safe, so we should start evacuating."

"But, Hououin-san?" A girl in yellow dress questioned. "How would we know if this isn't a trap by Saito?"

"That's right! What if there is some ambush out there?"

The crowd is being uneasy again but it's Akiha's duty as a Student Disciplinary Community member to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry, I know this man very well." Akiha placed both her hands in front of her chest to show how earnest she was. "He's a friend I trust. So I'm sure he will not lie about this."

"Alright! If Hououin-san says so then let's go!"

"'"O~OH!"'"

Everyone started to walk towards the exit of the building. Everyone was calmed again.

Akiha was smiling while looking at this scene. It reminded her about some time in the past.

(Hasn't it always been like this?) She looked at the camera. (He will always appear out of nowhere and always help me whenever there is trouble.)

She had once offered to lend him a hand but was told not to because it causes him to lose focus.

"Let's go, Sanka-senpai." Akiha decided to leave things to Yuuto and to exit the building with Sanka. "Sanka-senpai?"

There was no reply from Sanka as Akiha tried to look for her.

"Ojou-sama, for your own safety please come with us." A few of her butlers came to escort her out the building. But she can't just leave yet.

"My friend, I couldn't find her!" She tried to stop them.

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama. Your friend may have already gone out of the building. So, please."

She wanted to say more but after seeing how sincere they are she couldn't just refuse.

They are concerned about her safety after-all.

So she had no choice but to move to the exit with them.

(I hope Sanka-senpai is safe.) She looked over to the camera again and prayed. (Please, Yuuto. Please make sure nothing will happen.)

.=.=.=.=.=.

The large room where the Birthday Party should've been held was empty. The room that could allow more than 400 people to roam freely inside only has smashed up plates, wasted food and other objects that became junk within the chaos.

But among the rubble stood a short person, with shoulder length blue hair, wearing a butler suit.

The blue-hair butler was just simply standing there looking at the aftermath of the chaos. It seems like the blue-hair butler was deep in thought.

"So you are the "Good Friend" that Saito was talking about, huh?" A voice came from behind the blue-hair butler.

"Then you must be the person who had hacked into the system and freed all the hostages."

Then the blue-hair butler turned around and saw a boy who looks like a girl. Not only because of his long black hair but also he was very feminine which would make anyone mistaken him as a girl.

* * *

**Part 6**

"You!?" The blue-hair butler was surprised to see Yuuto. "Why are you here?"

"Hmm? The way you are saying it... have we met before?"

"Huh? How could I forget the face of a pervert?"

(This is bad...) Yuuto thought to himself.

Yuuto doesn't recall meeting anyone with blue hair except for the girl he saw on the 1st of September. Straight after he was suspended, he was always in his room playing games, reading manga or watching anime. This long period of sitting in the room had made him forget a lot of things, including the looks of the blue hair girl and the twin tail girl from Judgment.

"Your face is telling me that you don't remember me, huh?"

(He noticed it? And have I really met with a blue hair boy like him who would look good if he wears a skirt?)

[Ssssh... Damn it! It finally came back on!]

It was Saito, the head butler's voice. He sounds really pissed at this stage.

Yuuto sighed after hearing Saito's voice.

(So it's ten minutes... That Gamer has done a good job.)

If Saito could regain the use of the intercom it also means he also regain the control over the whole building.

Yuuto was only able to get in because that Gamer from his club was able to hack the system but it seems like the system itself was able to block out that Gamer's intervention.

"So what is your plan now, after all the hostages are gone?" Yuuto made a smirk as he made a taunt.

[Hmph! You think that will hinder my plan? Unfortunately you are wrong!] Saito's insane laugh could be heard echoing through the building. [My "Good Friend", dispose this useless trash for me while I carry out the plan.]

"No need for you to say." The blue-hair butler cracked his knuckles. "After-all, I have some personal grudge against him."

[Good... ssssh...]

.=.=.=.=.=.

The transmission was cut off and it seems like Saito won't be saying anything now. This means there are only two people in the room of rubble.

Yuuto and the blue-hair butler were staring at each other for a while now. The silence was then broken by the blue-hair butler.

"So, what plans do you have now?" The blue-hair butler taunts. "I'm sure you just rushed in here without any further plans. And don't think a Level 0 like you could defeat me."

"Hey, hey. Don't just look down on all the Level 0s in this city." Yuuto was waving his hands. "I mean not all Level 0s are pathetic because they have their own ways of sorting things out."

As soon as the word "out" came out of Yuuto's mouth, his fist was already on its way to the chin of the blue-hair butler.

It was a surprise attack.

Yuuto knows that it is almost impossible for a Level 0 to deal with a high level esper like the butler in front of him. So to raise the chance of defeating such person was to attack when the person has not used his ability yet.

And a hit to the chin will normally knock someone out.

But the blue-hair butler smiled.

"!"

Yuuto's fist didn't reach the blue-hair butler but was stopped in midway by an invisible wall.

According to Newton's Third Law, when a force is exerted on an object the same force will be pushed back. Yuuto used a lot of strength on this punch which sprained his right hand due to the impact on this invisible wall.

After witnessing Yuuto's surprised face, the blue-hair butler smiled and raised his right hand. Wind was being concentrated on his right fist.

"Did you know that I could speed up any part of my body by applying some additional force using wind?"

The blue-hair butler threw his fist to Yuuto at a speed that easily exceeds the limit of a human. Yuuto noticed that was a wide-swing so he leans forward to avoid the attack. But after dodging the attack, Yuuto found out he took the wrong step.

The wide-swing was a feint as he could feel the wind concentrating on the left leg of the blue-hair butler.

Before Yuuto could take countermeasure for this attack, the left knee of the blue-hair butler made contact with Yuuto's face.

"Argh!"

Yuuto was thrown at least a meter back and hit his back against a wall. Yuuto was holding his nose to stop the bleeding and also to ease the pain he was experiencing.

The pain was beyond the point of a normal fist fight, because the knee was a deadly weapon already and its damage was amplified due to the wind.

"Hey! What's wrong? I'm not done yet!"

"!?"

The blue-hair butler kicked towards the wall where Yuuto's head was. Yuuto dodged by rolling to the blue-hair butler's side and threw a left hook towards the rib cage of the blue-hair butler.

But again, there was an invisible wall preventing Yuuto's fist from connecting to the body of the blue-hair butler.

"Oi, oi. Is that all you can do?" The blue-hair butler made a sped up punch which landed in Yuuto's stomach and sent him flying.

"Ugh!" Yuuto manage to get up on his foot but he got a feeling that he would throw up if he take another hit into his stomach. He made a force smile. "Heh~ I never seen this kind of cheating method before... to make a body armor using wind..."

"AHAHA! That's what makes us Level 4s different from you Level 0s." The blue-hair butler made a smirk with his arms stretched wide. "You Level 0s always have those kinds of "I own the world" expression, but once facing against an esper you guys just whine for the unfairness!"

The blue-hair butler launched a sped up round house kick while talking. Yuuto ducked and kicked towards the right leg the blue-hair butler used as a pivot and point for the center of gravity.

The blue-hair butler smiled as if he was expecting that counter from Yuuto.

He shifted his body towards the left and using the momentum of his left leg, swung his right leg to make another sped up round house kick but this time it was much lower. The kick was low enough to land a hit on Yuuto's right cheek.

"Ack!" Yuuto landed on the rubble of tables and chairs. He tasted blood in his mouth.

Yuuto tried to get up but the pain was numbing his movements.

"Wow... It really surprises me…" The blue-hair butler was smiling instead of showing the expression of being surprised. "How are you able to move after taking all those hits from me? Are you a masochist?"

Yuuto smiled forcefully as he got up, "I wonder… but even if I'm a masochist, I'm at my limit already." He jumped back to prevent close combat with the blue-hair butler.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you." The blue-hair butler extended his hand and aimed the concentrated wind towards Yuuto. "My ability is not limited to just melee combat."

A loud explosion rang out after the blue-hair butler launched his wind blast at Yuuto. Yuuto managed to avoid a direct hit but the aftereffect caused by the blast sent him flying to a pillar that had a rope attached to it.

He idled a bit while he stared at the rope as he wondered why an out of place rope was in this party.

Then Yuuto got up quickly to avoid the other wind blasts that were shot towards him. He kept his upper body as low as possible to avoid the attack also to pick the objects on the floor and threw them at the blue-hair butler.

"Ha! It's useless to throw all these random stuff at me!" The blue-hair butler continued to shoot out the wind blast from his hand. "My wind armor will just prevent them from hitting me."

"Che!" Yuuto clicked his tongue and picked up balls with multiple colors.

He threw them at the blue-hair butler.

"Too easy... Wha-" The blue-hair butler sliced the balls with his wind blade. But to his surprise that pieces of small colored papers flew out from the balls.

The balls were originally made like that to make the party colorful by using the papers within. Now the papers are floating everywhere around the room because of the wind armor the blue-hair butler was using. The colored papers are like a snow storm which severely affected the sight.

"Hmph, are you trying hide using this cheap trick?"

There were no answer to the blue-hair butler's taunt but there were different sounds of objects being thrown. The objects landed in random places in the room and most of the time those objects hits the lamp hanging on the ceiling.

"HAHAHA! Did you think you could throw things at me while hiding in this mess?" The blue-hair butler was laughing as he tried to find Yuuto in this colorful storm. "But unfortunately it also affects your sight as well, huh."

Same as before, Yuuto did not reply but continued to throw objects randomly. The blue-hair butler got angry after being ignored for the second time.

"Tsk. To ignore me to this extent, I guess I will have to use it after all..." The blue-hair butler held his hands high and started to concentrate wind in that place. "Sorry, Saito-san but I think I might kill this annoying guy."

The concentrated wind began to form sparks and turned into a purple light of energy. The color papers were all sucked into the orb of light and burnt away.

"Did you know that by compressing wind like this I could create plasma?"

It took him a while to do so but the blue-hair butler managed to create plasma that was at least 3 foots in radius. He then clenched his fist and swung opened his arms to split the plasma into tens of small energy orbs.

The small energy orbs caused explosions around the room burning away all the colored paper. With all the paper burnt away, there was nothing obstructing the sight of the blue-hair butler.

The blue-hair butler smiled as he saw the long hair boy.

.=.=.=.=.=.

Yuuto was standing next to a pillar and he had a razor sharp steak knife in his hand.

"Ahaha! Now you can't hide anymore!" The blue-hair butler wasted no time to start making plasma.

"34 seconds." Yuuto said slowly.

"Huh?" The blue-hair butler showed a confused face.

"It takes 34 seconds for you to make that plasma." Yuuto smiled. "During that time, your wind armor will be unusable."

"How did yo-"

"The colored papers…" Yuuto picked up a colored paper on the floor. "I was watching you the whole time and I noticed that the papers get stuck on your suit when you started making the plasma."

"Damn it!"

"It's only 18 seconds now... So you are totally vulnerable for the next 14 seconds!" Yuuto dashed forward with his right fist clenched.

"Hmph, how shallow minded! I can still throw incomplete plasma at you!" The blue-hair butler smirked and threw the incomplete plasma at Yuuto. "AHAHAHA! Even if it's incomplete but it's still too big for a Level 0 to dodge. YOU ARE DEAD!"

Yuuto also smiled. "I thought as much."

Yuuto grabbed on to the rope above him and used the sharp steak knife he picked up to cut the part of the rope that was connected to the pillar.

"Wha-" The blue-hair butler did not expect Yuuto's action.

A huge snapping noise resounded in the room. The blue-hair butler looked up at the source of the sound and saw the big candle lamp was separated from the ceiling. The lamp swung to the direction where the rope has not been cut and this result in pulling the other end up.

Yuuto was pulled up higher than the height of a jump by a normal person. This extra jump of his avoided him from being hit by the plasma orb.

"I have also noticed that while the wind is being disturbed by that plasma there, you won't be able to control wind due to miscalculation." Yuuto clenched his right fist as he drops down towards the blue-hair butler after letting go of the rope.

"Damn it!" The blue-hair butler held his arms up to protect his head.

"Nope, that was feint." Yuuto landed in front of the butler without attacking. "This is my real intention!"

Yuuto was already in crouch position in order to reduce shock from the landing. By using this position as an advantage Yuuto leaped up while clenching his right fist.

"!?" The blue-hair butler was surprised and he couldn't react to the attack.

"Now have a taste!" Yuuto aimed his right fist towards the chin of the blue-hair butler. "THIS IS THE STRENGTH OF A LEVEL 0!"

* * *

**Part 7**

"Oh~ So this is one of the developer's office." Himegami Sanka, the purple hair girl wearing a red dress, managed to sneak into an office. "I smell some scoop!"

She switched on the computer that was on the desk and logged into the system using the password she obtained from somewhere else.

She started looking through the files and other data she found interesting.

This was what she was doing the whole time after the blackout.

She managed to sneak out of the venue where the Birthday Party was held and started to go through the whole building. She had being through quite lot of computers and labs during and after the blackout.

"Oh! Here it is!" Sanka finally found what she wanted and she plugged in her data storage stick into the computer. "Okay, I'm sure this is what they meant by Mission Complete."

*Drrr… Drrr…*

"Hello?" Sanka picked up her phone that was ringing.

"Oh, you finish the business with the "Good Friend" already, huh? Good job!" She then made a smile. "But guess what, I'm also done with my part!"

"Hmm? Where am I?" Sanka looked around the room. "Hmm… I'm the office of a developer named Saigusa Tou-"

"Just call me Saito." It was a voice of a man that answered the question Sanka's friend asked her.

.=.=.=.=.=.

Yuuto opened the door to the office of a developer known as Saito.

As soon as Yuuto switched on the light, he was not surprised to see Saito holding a knife against Sanka's neck.

Sanka looks like she had lost her conscious but Yuuto noticed that she was faking it.

"Why? Why did you come?" Saito was shouting to Yuuto. "I have told you not to show up today but why are you here? Why did you have to interfere?!"

"..." Yuuto said nothing but put up a bored face.

"Shit! I have planned for this day for such a long time… and now it's all ruined because of you! KAGEYA YUUTO!" Popping vein could be seen on Saito's forehead. "I knew you would be troublesome since Ojou-sama's first Birthday Party!"

"Haa… Saito, before we discuss this…" Yuuto made another sigh and pointed his hand around the room. "Why don't you first bring out your hidden soldiers? It's easier for me to stay calm."

"HAHAHA! You already notice?"

Saito adjusts his glasses and made a click using his free hand. Several security bots came out of hidden places within the office after the click sound..

"Come, come! My daughters!" Saito pointed at Yuuto. "That boy there is an enemy. ELIMINATE HIM! "

After hearing the command the security bots all faced Yuuto with their red LED that was originally green and they stretched out their long legs.

The security bots dashed forward as they begin their attack.

"AHAHAHA! Even if you could defeat the Level 4 "Wind Controller" with luck but what can a Level 0 like you do when you are attacked by a bunch of security bots?" Saito showed an evil smile.

"Haa… How insulting to be compared to weak wind like that…" Yuuto loosen his neck tie and unbuttoned a few button of his shirt. "Well, since I'm out of time so I will have to finish this in a swift!" Yuuto's eyes became serious. "HIMEGAMI-SAN, YOU BETTER FIND YOUR WAY DOWN! **_RECORD_**!"

As soon as Yuuto shouted the word "RECORD" he stomped the floor. Violent wind started to swirl around him blowing away anything in its perimeter.

The security bots were all blown into the wall and they all stopped functioning after the impact. Saito was sent flying to his desk.

To his surprise, Saito had lost his knife and the hostage in an instant. He was also surprised that Sanka wasn't even in the room when the security bots were all sent flying.

Saito got up by using his desk as a support; his eyes were wide opened. Even though the light was out but he knew in front of him was the most surprising factor, Kageya Yuuto-a known Level 0, was in front of him.

"H-how is a Level 0 like you able to use ability? And to create wind stronger than "Wind Controller"…" Saito's jaw dropped as if he realized something. "Don't tell me you are that rumored "Storm"?"

"Me? "Storm"? What non-sense are you sprouting out?" Yuuto smiled as he walked towards Saito. "I'm a genuine Level 0."

"Wait! Stay back! Don't get close to me!" The Saito who always had a smile in his face became the Saito who was in fear as if there was a monster in front of him.

"Haa… Why are you looking at me like a freak? It's your own misconception in thinking that a Level 0 can't use ability." Yuuto stopped in front of Saito and stretched his hand towards him. "But a Level is just a number… It doesn't change the fact that I'm an esper."

"…"

Saito was too scared to reply and his legs were shaking. All he could do now was follow Yuuto's hand with his eyes.

Each inch the hand came closer to him, his heart would skip a beat and more sweat ran down his face. But he was surprised to see the hand stretching over him and it grabbed a microphone that definitely didn't belong to him.

After taking the microphone, Yuuto gave a smile to the dumb-folded Saito and walked over to the window where he could see the crowd of people who had evacuated from the building.

Then Yuuto hold the microphone close to his mouth.

.=.=.=.=.=.

Outside the main building of the Hououin Group there's a courtyard. The courtyard was surrounded by buildings not owned by the Hououin Group and in the middle of the courtyard a decorated fountain could be found.

Benches and other plants, which are meant for decoration, surround the fountain. Along the perimeter of the courtyard it was decorated with small lamps and there are lights embedded on the ground leading to the fountain.

The fountain stopped working after Saito took over the control of the main building of the Hououin Group.

In front of the building a crowd was there. They are the people who had just evacuated from the building after a terrorist attack from the Hououin Group's head butler.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

"Like hell I know. The doors are all dead shut."

"I never heard any explosion, so maybe that's a good sign."

"Has anyone called the Anti-skills?"

"No! My phone isn't getting any reception."

"Mine too!"

The crowd was getting uneasy as they have already been waiting for more than an hour since Saito had regained the control over the building and there's still no news from inside the building. The reception for the cell phones was jammed so no one was able to contact the Anti-skills and the payphones also doesn't work.

*cough* *cough* Akiha's Grandfather was coughing on a bench behind the crowd. He was coughing not because of sickness but he was angry.

He was angry at the person known as Saito.

"That damn brat! I don't remember raising him to become like that." Akiha's Grandfather coughs another few more times while looking at the main building of Hououin Group.

"Calm down Grandpa." Akiha was next him rubbing his back to cool him off. Her Grandfather then placed one of his hands on Akiha's hand.

"I'm sorry, Akiha. Today was supposed to be your biggest day and yet this happened…" Akiha's Grandfather sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Akiha smiled. "At least no one was seriously injured."

(But Yuuto is still inside and Sanka-senpai is still missing.)

Akiha placed both of her hands on her chest and began to pray.

(I hope they are alright.)

Her prayer was then interrupted by a loud noise which she was familiar with.

"Huh? What do you mean the speaker is out of juice?" A girl with purple hair was shouting at the person with a laptop.

"Yuuto took too long… so it's bound to happen…" The small person with white hair and black head phone replied softly.

"Sanka-senpai!" Akiha ran to the girl she just called and held her hands. "I'm glad you are not injured."

"Of course I'm injured! Look how unlucky I am!" Sanka pointed at her sprained ankle and then directed Akiha's vision to the main building of Hououin Group. "Did you think that after being sent flying from the 13th floor I would not be injured?"

"Puuuh!" Akiha quickly covered her mouth to hide her surprise. She then took a deep breath before she continues with the conversation. "Sanka-senpai… I think you could consider yourself lucky to just get a sprained ankle after falling from that height."

"Told her… But common sense… is none existent to her…" The white-hair person wearing the black headphone added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sanka showed a confused expression. "This height is nothing compared to Tokyo Tower."

(Woah! This person had actually jumped down from that!)

While being caught in surprise, Akiha noticed the white-hair person was sitting on the bench having a conversation with her and Sanka.

"EH!? Since when were you here?"

"Hm…? From the beginning…" The white-hair person replied softly while checking up on the gadgets from the bag.

"Then why didn't I see you in the venue?"

"Because… I was always here…" The white-hair person pointed at the bench.

"Huh? Why?"

"I have my own… circumstances…"

"You mean that battery thing you are holding."

The white-hair person nodded while tinkering with a huge battery that could power a house for an hour. It's a really expensive-looking battery.

"Hmm? What's going on here?" A girl, with a shoulder length brown hair, wearing a Tokiwadai uniform came to the group. The crowd gathering outside the main building of the Hououin Group must have caught her attention.

"Onee-sama! We don't have time for this!" Another girl with the same uniform came, chasing after the other girl. "It's past the curfew and if we don't hurry the Dorm Head will be mad!"

"But don't you at least want to know what's going on here...? Hm?" The battery that white-hair person managed to attract the short-short hair girls' attention. She then extended her hand and asked "Do you perhaps need help with that?"

"..." The white-hair person looked at the girl's hand and then at her. Then the white-hair person nodded before handing the battery over to her.

"Oh~ I see... The battery is just flat. Just wait a moment." After saying that, the short hair girl placed her hands on the terminal of the battery. Sparks were generated from her hands.

The eyes of the white-hair person were wide. It was surprising that an electric esper would come by at this time and furthermore she's charging the battery.

"Haa..." The twin-tail girl sighed as she gave up in convincing her friend from leaving. "So, what is going on here with this huge crowd?"

"Mn...? Ah. The people here were evacuated from the building during a terrorist attack..." Akiha explained the situation after noticing the twin-tail girl was asking her a question. She then looked at the building with worries. "But a friend of mine is still in there..."

"Kuroko!" The short-hair girl suddenly calls out to the twin-tail girl, named Kuroko, after hearing the last thing Akiha just said.

"No need for you to tell me." Kuroko put on a green arm band. "As a member of the Judgment I won't let this slide."

"Wait! I will be coming with you." The short-hair girl tossed the battery back to the white-hair person. "Sorry, I have something I need to do so I couldn't fully charge it."

"Don't worry about it..." The white-hair person knelt down to place the battery on the ground and insert cables onto the battery. "This would do..."

Loud static noise was created from the speakers, which seems out of place, around the crowd. Nobody noticed them at first because their attention was drawn to the main building of Hououin Group.

Because of the sudden loud noise, the people in the crowd had to stop their conversations and they had to cover their ears.

Kuroko and the short-hair girl also stopped at their track and covered up their ears.

"W-What was that about!?"

The question was directed at the small white-hair person, but maybe the noise was too loud or the white-hair person was just ignoring the short-hair girl, the white-hair person was looking at the building.

"It's your turn... Yuuto..."

The girls did not understand what the white-hair person meant, until another loud noise rang out from the speakers. But instead of the irritating noise, it was a voice of a person.

[Ah~ Ah~ Oh! It's finally working.]

It's a voice that could easily be mistaken for a girl.

"It's Yuuto!" Akiha recognized his voice in an instant.

Sanka smiled, "As expected of childhood friends..."

"Sanka-senpai! Is now the time to tease other people?" After giving her playful senior a scold Akiha looked at the white-hair person, "What's the meaning of this?"

The white-hair person made a 'Well, I wonder' pose, "It's a spoiler... so just listen..." The white-hair person then made an 'It's a secret' expression by placing the index finger over the mouth.

Even though the white-hair person has always being emotionless but because they are fellow club members, Akiha fully understands the emotion behind that cold face of the white-hair person.

(That expression is the same as that smile of Sanka-senpai!)

The two other girls are confused, just like the rest of the crowd.

"Hey! Is the one speaking through the speakers your friend?" The short-hair girl asked Akiha "What's going on here? Isn't there a terrorist attack?"

"That's what I also want to know..."

Just before more questions arise, the Yuuto started to speak.

[I apologize to everyone who is injured in this special event.]

The crowd became even more confused when Yuuto mentioned the special event.

[Ah. I forgot that none of you knew about this...] Yuuto took a moment of pause to think, [I guess I will just explain this in the simplest way.]

Without giving any chance for anyone to raise a question, Yuuto continued.

[Since it's a special day for Hououin Akiha Ojou-sama, so everything that happened during the party was...]

The sound of Yuuto taking a deep breath could be heard from the speaker.

[JUST A PLANNED SURPRISE EVENT!'!'!]

"'"**HUH**!?"'"

* * *

**Part 8**

Inside the dark office, Yuuto was smiling after he made that announcement that caused a big commotion among the crowd.

"Hey, Kageya Yuuto!" Saito was standing behind Yuuto while supporting himself by placing his hand on his desk. "What is the meaning of this?"

Yuuto looked back at Saito and gave a loud sigh.

"This won't do, Saito-san... You should be the one who could read the atmosphere..." Yuuto said in a playful tone while keeping the smile he had since just now. "Can't you see I'm trying to help here?"

*BAM*

A loud noise was created by the angry Saito banging on his desk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Huh?"

"I AM THE BAD GUY HERE SO WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP ME?!" Saito violently grabbed Yuuto's shirt. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PETTY SYMPATHY!"

"Aren't you misunderstanding something?"

"What?"

Yuuto spread Saito's hand away. After adjusting the collar on his shirt, Yuuto faced Saito with a serious look.

"The ones I'm trying to save are them." Yuuto pointed his thumb at the immobile security bots.

"Hah! What's the point in saving those trashes?"

"I'm talking about this." Yuuto tapped his head. "It's the AI."

"What nonsense are you talking about? The wind you created had already destroyed them!" Saito walked over to a security bot. He crouched and start tapping at the dents on the bot. "Look! These injuries are so severe tha-"

Saito suddenly stopped talking as soon as he saw the green LED light on the security bot. The LED eye indicates the main system, or the AI, of the security bot was still fine. And to his surprise that it wasn't just one, all the security bots have their green LED on.

The reason why they weren't moving was because the only parts that were broken were the parts they used to move.

"T-This is impossible..."

Saito's eyes were wide open, so as his jaws.

He knew that it requires lot of skills that isn't just limited to computation and calculation. There were a lot security bots attacking Yuuto at the same time from different direction, but he managed to only immobilize the security bots by controlling wind.

Saito knows that Yuuto needs to be very familiar with his ability in order for this to happen.

(Is he truly a Level 0?)

But before he could ask that, Saito has a question in mind that he wanted an answer for.

"Why?" Saito focused his gaze on the security bots. He put his hands on them. "Why are you doing this to this extent?"

"Before I answer your question, Saito-san, could you answer mine first?" Yuuto didn't wait for Saito's response. "Why are you, one of the developers of Humanoid Development Project, trying to destroy these bots so badly?"

"..." Saito showed no signs of answering Yuuto.

"Don't play dumb! I know your main purpose wasn't trying to become a terrorist in tonight's party!" Yuuto then threw two disabled C4 onto the ground next to Saito. "There were only 2 C4s in the whole building and they are planted in this office and the storage for those Humanoids."

"Aren't you the one who is playing dumb?" Saito looked at the surprised Yuuto. "Don't you already know about the Humanoid Development Project?"

"..." Yuuto couldn't deny that, because he knew about the project.

The Humanoid Development Project was started by developers, such as Saito, to make robots that look like a human and behave like a human. Their basic function is to perform duties, such as military, or work in the service sector, such as cafe or housekeeping.

They are made in order to improve the lifestyle of human being, making it easy for them.

And to make sure that the general public won't be afraid of them, the developers decided to make the robots to resemble human and to have behave like one.

Therefore the AI is the most important part of this project since the AI in these robots could help them learn and express emotions.

"...emotions, huh..." Yuuto mumbled to himself as he saw the LED of the security bot was flashing in response to Saito stroking it.

"Kageya-kun... How did you know that the special AIs were within these security bots?"

"It's nothing." Yuuto shrugged his shoulders. "It's because you, the robot maniac, were calling them "your daughters" so I assume it was like that."

"I see..." Saito smiled at them. "I really did think that they are my daughters."

"That's why I don't understand! If you love them so much than why are trying to destroy them?"

"Don't speak so lightly if YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A DAMN THING!"

"!?"

Saito stood up and looked at Yuuto furiously. Yuuto could feel the seriousness in this matter because Saito no longer use those irritating smile and voice of his. The LED on the security bots was flashing as if they were scared to see Saito shouting on top of his lungs.

"Ah. Sorry, that was very unsightly of me." Saito took a step back and adjusted his glasses. He took a small breath and walked over to his computer. "Hey, Kageya-kun. Have you heard of the "Betas"?"

"Ah. Yes. They are the sample robots from the project released across the city to see how the general public respond to it." Yuuto gave a few thought about it. "Wasn't the response from the general public good? That's why the project is still on-going."

"By good... do you mean this?" Saito turned the monitor of his computer around to show Yuuto what's on the screen.

"!?" Yuuto was shocked. "T-This is..."

"Disgusting isn't it?" Saito made a disgusted expression and banged on his desk. "The reason why these samples achieved good rating was because the scums used these robots for things like cock pit and sexual pleasure!"

"Is this why...?"

"Of course..." Saito slowly turn the screen of the monitor back to him. "There's no way I'm going let my daughters experience all these violence and dirty jobs!"

"But instead of destroying them why don't you try to stop this from happening?"

"I DID! OF COURSE I DID!" Saito grabbed his head. "Do you think I would do this without trying that first?"

"..." Yuuto wanted to say something but decided to remain silent.

"It's all because of those greedy developers and sponsors!" Saito slammed his desk. "Those damned developers and sponsors know they could make large amount of profit so they stopped me from interfering." He grabbed his ID card for Hououin Group and threw it away. "They even block all my access to the main server and prevented me from contacting the Chairman!"

Saito looked at Yuuto and gave him a smile like someone was in despair, "Ugly isn't it? This is us, human. They don't care about others except for themselves!"

Even though most of the things Saito said was really biased, because not all humans are like that, but he still got a point.

The seven deadly sins... Pride, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Lust and Gluttony were always mentioned in the teaching of religion and people are told to avoid them. But unfortunately these sins are not just nearby humans; instead they are the qualities that makes a human.

There are people who are able to fight against these personalities but not all of them could successfully suppress them. Once consumed by it, they will show the ugly side of themselves and act in accordance to it, even if it results in hurting another person.

("_Truly, if there is evil in this world. Then it lies within the heart of mankind..._", huh.)

It was an old phrase Yuuto saw back in the days when he was still young. It's a phrase made by some random person yet so accurate.

Laughable isn't it? Even though all human are in the same world but because they lived differently and thinks differently that caused conflicts and other ugly acts among them.

What about the robots? They are able to learn and express their emotions like a human but they do not have these qualities within them.

So what if they are released into this rotten society? Will they learn about the ugly side of a human and act like them or will they correct it?

Nobody knows and the risk is too big.

It's because the uncertainty was too large that had made Saito scared.

"...What should I do now?" Saito, with his four limbs on the floor, moaning to himself.

But as mentioned earlier, not everyone in this world behaves the same.

"Jeez, Saito... Pull yourself together." Yuuto threw a thick booklet on top of Saito's head. "If this world or society is made up of more than 50% bad humans, then I'm sure this world would long be destroyed already."

"Wha- What is this?" The blow woke Saito up from his despair.

"As you can see... It's a manual for a virus."

"A virus?"

"That's right! It's a computer virus." Yuuto shut one of his eyes and gave a smirk. He pointed his thumb at the data storage stick on Saito computer. "It's that."

"What the heck!" Saito quickly pull the data storage stick out of his computer.

"It's too late. The virus already found its way to the main server (via tunnelling)." Yuuto made a devilish smile. "During our talk..."

"Why the hell are you doing this for?" Saito furiously grabbed Yuuto's collar.

"Haa... relax Saito-san." Yuuto gave a sigh and pushed Saito's hands away. "Since you are not going to read the manual so I will explain this in a simple way. It's a virus made for the sake of the robots."

"!?"

"It's a virus made for the sake of the ro-."

"No, you already said that. Why did you bother to repeat that?"

"Oh. I thought your brain just died for a moment."

Saito had many responses for that joke but refrained from doing so and Yuuto continued in disappointment after his joke was ignored.

"This virus disguises itself as the deadly virus, Pandora, and implanted itself in between the main server and the AIs."

Pandora, as its name suggests, it's a computer virus that shouldn't be opened. Once opened, it will cause havoc in the main system of any computers or server. Therefore there hasn't been any way to erase it.

Saito's eyes widened, "So the developers won't try to connect to the AI..."

"That's not the only job the virus does."

"?"

"The virus will delete any files in the server related to the AIs so therefore nobody could control them and nobody could remake them. In other words..." Yuuto declared loudly with his arms opened. "The robots here are an individual of their own!"

Saito was staring at this boy in amazement; he never expected a person like Yuuto could solve a problem he couldn't.

He then put his hand on one of the security bot and began stroking it. His eyes became softer, unlike those eyes like a cunning villain.

"Isn't that good?" Saito was talking to the security bot, "There's no need for you to suffer anymore."

"Saito-san, don't forget that there's still one last job for you to do." Yuuto stretched out his hand.

"Hmph, who do you think I am?" Saito regained his cockiness and took Yuuto's hand. "Of course I won't."

Yuuto pulled Saito up, "Since there's no need to destroy them anymore..."

"Then it's my turn, as a father, to find future for these kids."

.=.=.=.=.=.

"So in the end, that terrorist attack was just a prank..." A boy in suit made a bored expression.

"Well, it's not a bad surprise factor isn't it?" A girl in dress next to the boy smiled. "But it was kinda scary in the middle."

"Ack! I'm sorry Kyoko!" The boy bowed down to the girl. "I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine!" The girl, Kyoko, folded her arms and pouted. "After all, you boys are just beast!"

"Uwah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The boy started to make multiple bows to show that he's really sorry.

"Oh~ What's this?" A boy in white suit wrapped his arm around the "Apologizing Boy's" shoulder. "Is this some kind of one sided lovers' quarrel?"

"Hyuu, hyuu. Shido-kun's is bold!"

"Wait! It's not like we are dating or anything!" Kyoko's face became red in embarrassment.

"There it is! The tsundere play!" The boy in white suit made a big smile. "Shido-kun, looks like you have a chance."

"Really?" Shido looked at the boy in excitement.

"Of course not!" Kyoko punched Shido out of embarrassment and knocked him out.

"Woah! Is this the legendary double shot-down?"

"The heck is that?"

"To be instantly rejected and knocked out."

"Ahaha! What the hell is that made up story?!"

Laughter began surrounding the crowd in front of the main building of Hououin Group.

The tension it once had was completely gone.

"So that's the reaction of the guests." After giving Yuuto the live-feed on the crowd, Sanka puts her phone next to her ear. "Anything else you need?"

[Nope, that's all I need. Thanks for the help.]

"Idiot!" Sanka laughed and looked at the building. "I was the one who came to you."

The line was cut off and their conversation has ended.

Sanka gave a sigh from tiredness and walked over to the three girls who are still frozen from the fast development of events.

"I could understand why Shirai-chan and Misaka-chan is like that but for you Akiha-chan..." Sanka put her hands up to undone her frown. "You've been in our school for almost half a year so there's no excuse to not get used to this idiotic bunch."

"How shouldn't I be shocked? None of you or Saigo told me about this event!"

"Haa... Akiha-chan..."

"Hey! Why are you rubbing my head? And you as well?"

The small white-hair person also joined Sanka in teasing Akiha.

"Akiha... It's not a surprise event... if we tell you about it..." The white-hair person said in the usual slow and calm tone.

"Wait! What kind of eyes are you looking at me with? Don't pity me!"

While the two are having a comedy act, Sanka went over to the two girls from Tokiwadai.

They had already introduced themselves as Shirai Kuroko and Misaka Mikoto.

"So? You two interested in staying for the party?"

"What? We can? Wh-"

"I would be glad to stay behind for such important event..." Kuroko covered Mikoto's mouth and began speaking politely. "But unfortunately, both Onee-sama and I have to go back to our dorm now. So I hereby apologize to decline your kind offer."

"Ah~ Ah. No problem at all." Sanka gave them a forced smile as she was not used to speaking to rich girls that polite.

"Let's go, Onee-sama! To our love nest!"

"Wait! Wha-"

Before Mikoto could respond, Kuroko used her ability to teleport both of them away.

"..." Sanka was silent for some time and then she put her phone next to her ear. "Prez, are you ready yet?"

.=.=.=.=.=.

"So there you have it." Yuuto closed his flip-phone. "The careless bunch down there totally believed that all this terrorist attack was a planned event."

"..." Saito was speechless when looking at the bunch below the building. "This is my first time seeing people like that..."

"Well, since my school is just your average high school so everyone wants some excitement after all."

(But is this the reason why the boys in my school are crazy?)

As Yuuto ponders about the strange behaviour of the boys in his school, Saito turns to Yuuto and made a serious expression.

"Kageya-kun... isn't it about time you tell me about your reason?"

"Huh?"

"No need to act. I know that you are totally uninvolved in my mess but..." Saito looked down as he couldn't face Yuuto. "Even after all that insults I made, why do you still help m... help my daughters to this extent?"

"Ahn? Are you retarded or something?"

"!?"

Yuuto's sudden weird face surprised Saito.

"Is there a need for me to save lives?"

"Lives?"

"Why are you questioning the term?" Yuuto made a frown. "The moment your daughters started to take different inputs from this world, I consider them as an individual. This also means they are living in this world like a person."

"..." Saito covered his mouth.

"Hey! Why are you crying?"

"No, it's just that this is my first time..." Saito wiped his tears. "You are the first one I know to recognise these kids."

"Kageya-san... Good person... Kageya-san... Good person..." The security bots repeat saying the same thing over and over. They recognize Yuuto as a good guy.

Yuuto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ahaha, I would like to take all the glory but unfortunately I couldn't pull this off alone."

"Eh?"

Yuuto took a deep breath as he knew he was going to explain a lot of things.

"Saito-san... No, Saigusa Toshirou-san. You used to be the head developers for the Elementals about 10 years ago, right?"

"What? How did you know?" Saito's eyes widened.

"Oh, I was right." Yuuto started to mumble to himself. "So if that's true then I suppose that middle school kid who disguised himself as a butler should also be one of the members of Elementals..."

"You were guessing all along... Well, it's a good guess." Saito sighed. "That's right. I used to be an Elementals and I asked her to help me out on this one."

"Nah, the only part I guessed was about your partner. After-all, his plasma only leave a light burn mark." Yuuto showed the part of his suit that had a burn mark. "He wasn't trying to kill me."

"A "he", hey... How irony..."

"What about it?"

"Nope, nothing." Saito shook his head with a smile. "Then I assume someone who knows me well told you about me."

"Do you still remember the 7 year old girl who admired you in that group?"

"The 7 year old girl..." Saito took some time thinking about it. "You mean Sacchan?"

Yuuto scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what you call her back then but I do know you have been in contact with her for a while until you sent your last will today. Well, only through e-mails though."

"Just what exactly are you?" Saito had to ask the question as no one except for him and the girl should know.

Since Saito knows he never did tell Yuuto about his past life so does this mean Yuuto knows the girl well?

"Me? You called me "Storm" before didn't you?" Yuuto smiled. "Well, you were half right."

"Half right?"

"You see, the wind I created was Storm's ability," Yuuto swung his arm creating a small breeze. "I merely just borrowed it."

"Then who is this "Storm" you are talking about?"

Saito didn't get to hear the second part Yuuto said just now; maybe he was more concerned with the identity of "Storm".

"Oh. She's the one I just blew out of the window a while ago." Yuuto pointed at the opened window.

"The one I took hostage of?" Saito couldn't believe he was using the famous "Storm" as a hostage.

"She's also the one who provided the virus in that data storage stick."

"Why? Why did she do all of this?" Saito was confused about this girl because he doesn't know who she was and yet she still helped him to resolve his problem.

Was it because she was also an ex-member of the Elementals?

"I thought better of you, Saito-san." Yuuto applied face-palm with his right hand. "She's the one who requested me to help you and at the same time she's the Sacchan who admired you ten years ago."

"What?! Then why hasn't she mentioned this in the e-mail before? Why didn't she say she was Sacchan when I took hostage of her?"

"Well, I don't know what she's thinking but all I know she was trying to help you." Yuuto looked at the crowd. "She, Himegami Sanka, was trying to help the senior she had always admired."

After that was a moment of silence.

Yuuto was looking out the window and Saito was just staring into the air thinking about something.

The silence was broken by Saito's laughter.

"AHAHAHA! Isn't this laughable!" Saito was laughing so hard that Yuuto could see tears coming out of Saito's eyes. "To think that I, Saigusa Toshirou, being helped in a problem which I gave up on by people I don't expect!"

"That shows you that this society isn't just made up of bad people." Yuuto raised his palm high up. "Rely on them, even if just for a bit. Okay?"

"Hmph! At least not from the likes like you!" Saito returned Yuuto a high-five. "I hate people being over familiar with me."

"Hang on." Yuuto made a big smirk. "Nobody here said he's all buddy-buddy with you!"

* * *

**Part ****9**

[Good evening, everyone. This is Saigusa Toshirou, the head butler and your planner today.]

The crowd below the main building of Hououin Group quieted down to listen to what Saito has to say.

[Ladies and gentlemen. Would you mind telling me your impression about the previous event?]

As Saito was having a speech that involved the crowd, the three people from the Occult Research Club were standing behind the crowd.

The small white-haired person has to keep an eye on the battery for the speakers while the other two girls were spending time with the white-hair person.

"So he was able to do it after all." Sanka mumbled to herself.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Akiha, who was next to Sanka, heard a glimpse of it.

"No, it's nothing." Sanka waved her hands after the sudden surprise.

"Hoo... You better not hide anything from me..." Akiha narrowed her eyes and stared at Sanka face closely as if she was trying to peep into Sanka's eyes.

"Ahaha! Of course not!" Sanka desperately tried to look away and turn her attention to the white-hair person. "We TOTALLY didn't hide anything from you, right?"

"Don't shift your problem... to me..." The white-hair person pushed the problem back to Sanka while keeping a bored expression.

"There you see! We have nothing to hide!" Sweat could be seen running down Sanka's cheek.

"No, I don't see anything." Akiha took one step back and stared at the building instead. "Well, it's fine. Since it's from you then I shouldn't be expecting anything."

"Woah! That's harsh!" Sanka forced her smile at that comment but she was still relieved to know that Akiha isn't going to pry into her secret anymore.

It's not like Akiha had bought Sanka's excuse or had given up in prying into Sanka's secret but because she needed to sort a few things out in her head.

Akiha noticed that a lot of people are acting strange today.

(I have known Saito for a long time and I know he wouldn't pull a prank like this, especially it's a big event.)

Saito has been a head butler since Akiha was five so she knew what kind of person Saito is like. Even without thinking, Akiha could feel the contradiction Saito has between now and his usual self.

(And now since Saito is like this then it means Yuuto managed to stop Saito from doing anything stupid.)

Akiha smiled and puts her hands in front of her chest "Thank you, Yuuto..."

Akiha tried to make her movement small but unfortunately Sanka and the white-hair person were too close to her.

Both of them decided to stay silent so they don't ruin the atmosphere Akiha had just set up.

[Alright. My speech ends here. Now I will pass it on to the host.]

[Hello, hello! This is the host speaking.]

It was a voice of a female but people who are close to the person knows the person's real identity.

"Ah. It's Yuuto." It was Sanka who pointed this out.

But the other two already knows about it.

[Since I don't have much time left before the speakers ran out of battery I should move the schedule to the last event.]

"There's still more?!" A boy in white suit shouted.

"Can't wait to see!" A girl in red dress shouted in excitement.

The crowd begins to get restless upon the announcement of the next event.

[Oh. Please mind that supper will be served in the lobby of floor 6 after the event.]

"Yahoo! I'm super hungry!" The boy named Shido shouted in happiness.

"Isn't it?" The boy in white suit gave Shido a high-five. "I feel I could eat a ton of those high class servings!"

"Oi! Tanaka!" Kyoko gave the boy in white suit a cold stare. "Stop exposing your ugly desire in the open."

The noise from laughter and excitement became louder.

[Oh! Aren't you guys excited? This is what youth is! And here, be more excited as I announce the main dish for today's dinner.]

Yuuto paused on purpose to pick up more excitement within the crowd.

[Today's main dish is... INSTANT NOODLE!]

The area was once surrounded by loud laughter but now it's dead silent. Not only did the laughter died but the excitement within the crowd also disappeared.

[Huh? What's up with the silent treatment?]

"No, what's up with the instant noodle?"

"Exactly, wasn't there plenty of good-looking food in the lobby before?"

[There were but they are all gone due to the first event.]

"Then shouldn't you keep the best food for later?"

"That's right! It's common sense to save the best for the last!"

[That's what we did! To the Hououin Group, instant noodle is considered as food made by God!]

"What?!"

The crowd was very unsatisfied with Yuuto's answer and his emergency plan after the food in the party was crashed.

As soon as Yuuto had made that kind of announcement, Sanka and the white-hair person were staring, with narrowed eyes, at Akiha the whole time.

"No, don't look at me like that..." Akiha turned her head away. "This is also my first time hearing something like this."

(Jeez... what nonsense is he talking about now?)

The series of questions from the crowd continued to shower at Yuuto. Rather than questions, it's mostly complaints.

[Oh. Look at the time. Let's the last show begin!]

"Hey! Don't runaway!"

"We aren't done here with the supper!"

Suddenly, just before the crowd could make any more complaints to the irresponsible host...

All the lights around the area were switched off.

.=.=.=.=.=.

Not only the main building of Hououin Group had its light off; the other buildings and street lights also had their lights switched off.

It's completely pitch dark in the area where the crowd was standing and the crowd became silent upon the sudden black out.

"What the heck?" Shido was the first one to raise his voice. "Are they planning to use the same prank again?"

"No, look!" Kyoko grabbed Shido's sleeve to direct his attention to the main building of the Hououin Group.

Lights from random rooms and offices began to get switched on.

(No... it's not random...) Akiha was surprised to see what was in front of her. (It's a letter 'H'!)

The way the lights were switched on made up a letter on the building.

"An 'H' for what? 'Hououin'?" Shido questioned.

"No! It's not just that! Look around you!"

The lights on the other buildings were switched on. The same as the main building of the Hououin Group, only some rooms had their lights lit.

And following the structure the lights were switched on, a letter could be seen.

Reading from the letters with the 'H', from the main building of the Hououin Group, as center, the letters are...

(R-T-H-D-A-Y-H-A-P-P-Y-B-I) Akiha's eyes became wider after she read the letters in her mind. (Don't tell this is...)

[That's right! This is that SPECIAL DAY!]

As soon as Yuuto began to speak, the fountain in the courtyard started to run; making pillars of water. The pillars of water were decorated by lights of different colors embedded within the fountain.

The small lamps around the courtyard and the lights embedded in the ground leading to the fountain were switched on. Not all of them were switched on.

The lights were switched on in a pattern and will toggle with the non-lit ones in a given period of time.

The only light source in the area came from the courtyard and the whole setting with the lights in the courtyard made the area more fantasy-like.

It's breathtakingly beautiful.

And the round shaped courtyard, including the lighting, made this looked like...

(A Birthday Cake!) Akiha covered her mouth in surprise at her finding. But this was not the end of her surprise.

Beams of light shone upon Akiha.

(!?)

[Alright, everyone! This day is this young lady's special day.] Yuuto deliberately tone-down his voice. [And you know what to do from here...]

Before Akiha could realize, she felt someone was holding onto her shoulders.

On the right was Himegami Sanka who made a grin to Akiha.

On the left was the small white-hair person who's always expressionless.

(It's so embarrassing but I can't runaway with these two holding onto me like that!)

[On the count to 3!]

.=.=.=.=.=.

I couldn't do anything except for covering my mouth to hide my embarrassment.

But I'm sure everyone could see my blushing face.

[...0!]

I wonder why?

Even though I am so embarrassed but at the same time why do I feel so happy?

Is it because my party could still continue even after being crushed by Saito's stupid act?

Or was it because the party was made even bigger than I expected?

I mean look at the people in the other buildings, I could see them dancing behind their windows.

[...1!]

Am I over thinking things?

Maybe if I think differently, I could find an answer to it...

A promise?

Did this complicated feeling come from the fact that Yuuto finally came to my Birthday Party as he promised?

Aaaaahh...! I don't understand this complicated feeling!

[...2!]

But here is one thing that could understand.

I've known this for a long time...

That Yuuto always do outrageous things..

Whenever I'm in trouble he would always come and do things in his way.

Even though the way he does things is always unpredictable but I know for sure that it always...

[3!]

...Makes me very happy...

"'"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**"'"

.=.=.=.=.=.

Hm? You are asking me for my real reason for coming?

Are you deaf or something? Didn't I tell you I came because of your admirer's request?

...

Ugh... You are really sharp, neh...

That's correct! Even if you didn't start this terror attack, I would still come.

I know it's unlike the usual me but I have this promise with her.

And I don't want to make her cry.

...

Ok! Stop! Please do not use the term "like" or something along the line.

Haa... You are not even 30 yet still act like an old man prying into other people's privacy...

Well, I will only tell you this... be sure to keep this a secret...

Hmm... How should I start...

It's all just a small vow I made.

I will be satisfied as long as I could stay next to her watching her smile.

But if anything happens to threaten that smile of hers... I will come and destroy it...

Even if I have to crawl out of hell to do so...

Woah! Don't laugh like that! It's creepy!

But listen!

Don't ever tell anyone this!

Especially her!

* * *

**Last Part**

Yuuto yawned as he enters the Occult Research Club.

He's finally back to school but even though it's his first day to school after the suspension, his face had a few bandages.

In the room there was only one member besides him.

"Heya, Yuuto-kun. You are early today." Sanka greeted Yuuto as soon as he enters the room.

"Sup." Yuuto didn't waste any time to sit on a chair and laid his head on the table. "Where's Prez and that Gamer? I thought they are the ones that will always be here."

"Ah. Prez is just running late after running from building to building the last week and that Gamer is taking a day off." Sanka smiled. "After all those hacking and setting the lightings was indeed tiring."

"Is that so?" Yuuto said lazily.

It marks the end of the conversation as Yuuto just wanted to take a nap.

The room was colored in red by the setting sun and the only noise comes from the distant field track where students do various sports there.

With the breeze coming into the room from the window makes this place an ideal place for afternoon naps.

The silence of this room was broken by Sanka as she stood up and bowed to Yuuto.

"Thank you, Yuuto." She used a tone that was different from her usual playful tone. It means she is very sincere.

"There's no need to thank me. We all did what we could yesterday."

"I'm not talking about the Birthday Party... I'm talking about Saito-san." She diverted her eyes away from Yuuto. She felt guilty towards Yuuto for all the trouble she asked him to do. "If it wasn't for you then Saito-san would've..."

"Well, it's not entirely me who solved the problem." Yuuto picked his head up and supported it with his right head. "I don't think it would go as smoothly without the help from you and that Gamer."

"?"

"I mean if that Gamer didn't create that virus and if you didn't get caught on purpose then I don't think I would be able to solve the problem."

"...It wasn't entirely on purpose... after-all I have lost most of my power..."

"..."

Himegami Sanka, a Level 4 esper who was known as "Storm" during her days in the group Elementals.

Her ability, "Air Flow", is an ability to control the flow of air.

It works differently than "Wind Controller" so Yuuto had to fight against a Level 4 like a Level 0 yesterday. Sanka was only able to get to Saito's office because Yuuto was keeping Saito's partner busy.

This was because the Sanka now is equivalent to a Level 2 esper after a certain incident while she was still "Storm".

"Haa... why are you so uptight..." Yuuto walked over to Sanka and placed his hand on top of her head. "It's not like you if you act like this..."

"Wait, what are you...?"

Yuuto began rubbing Sanka's head "And I also got your help against Saito's daughters and the Birthday Party so let's call it even..." Yuuto leaned forward to get his face closer to Sanka's, "Okay?"

"!?" Sanka suddenly stepped back and began fanning herself. "You are right! Totally right! Ah, ah~ so there wasn't a need for me to act like this..."

"Isn't that so? Then that's great to see Himegami-san reverted back to herself." Even though Yuuto didn't understand Sanka's sudden change of reaction but still smiled at her.

Sanka pouted.

She hates this side of Yuuto for being too lazy to think further. He didn't even notice that her face was flushing red.

Then, a sudden spark made Sanka grin... a very evil one.

She thought of something fun.

"Ah. I have something fun with me today. But I was too afraid to show you so I didn't take it out." Sanka took out a device that could record and play sounds. "Since you said there's nothing between us then I won't feel guilty from playing this clip."

"Oh. It's another of your scoop..." Yuuto yawned and pulled up a chair. "Then it must be some worthless private informa-"

Sanka pressed play and the sound clip from the device made Yuuto stop at his track.

[I will be satisfied as long as I could stay next to her watching her smile...]

"W-Wh-Wha-" Yuuto's eyes were wide opened and his mouth was wide opened.

"Oh~ I wonder who is this girl mentioned in here..." Sanka made a evil smile and playfully tapping the sound device on her head. "Maybe I should show this to Akiha-chan."

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Yuuto leaped forward to grab the device but Sanka sidestepped him. "HIMEGAMI!"

"Huh?"

"-sama..." Yuuto's voice softened. "Do you mind handing this dangerous thing to me? I will take good care of it..."

"Of course... I won't!" Sanka stuck her tongue out. "After the trouble in sliding this into Saito-san's pocket... you will have to trample over my dead body to get this."

"THEN I WILL BE GLAD TO DO SO NOW!"

.=.=.=.=.=.

[I will be satisfied as long as I could stay next to her watching her smile...]

Akiha heard that line just before she entered the Occult Research Club.

Before her arrival, she was extremely happy about how her Birthday Party was able to run smoothly and that Saito was forgiven by her Grandfather for his "prank".

But after hearing the line that was addressing to her, she stopped herself from entering the room.

She could feel that her face was burning and her heart was skipping rapidly.

It was the same feeling she had yesterday during the party but she don't know why that she couldn't face Yuuto directly.

"Wha- What should I do..."

"Just go in there and pretend you heard nothing or you could just walk in there and tease him." It was a male voice.

"!?"

Akiha jumped upon the sudden appearance of a male next to her. But she calmed down after she knew that male was The President.

"Haa... so it's just you..."

"It's quite harsh even if you didn't mean it."

"Sorry about that, it's because you sudden scared me."

"Well, you were deep in your thought so I was able to sneak behind you to give you advice like those imagery angel and devil."

"Ahaha... What is that?" Akiha laughed at The President's childishness.

"Then are you going to take the 'Angel's Advice' or my 'Devil's Advice'?"

Akiha shook her head. "I'll just go along with what my intuition tells me. Thanks Prez."

*Clack*

As Akiha enters the room a sound of something broken could be heard.

"WOAH! MY FINAL WEAPON AGAINST 'LAST REPEATER' WAS STEPPED ON!"

"Ahaha! Serve you right!"

"Wha- Ah. I'm so sorry Sanka-senpai!"

The President was leaning against the wall right outside the clubroom. He smiled as he listens to the mess his club members were making.

Then The President looked up towards the beautiful red sky through the window in the corridor.

"Don't you find them amusing, Michael?" The President closed his eyes. "I can't wait for the day when I could share this feeling with you..."

"I will wait for the day you malfunction..."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Their Reasons, Their Circumstances and Their Trusts**

**Ends**

* * *

**Preview**

"Hey, Touma..." "And?"

"What is your relationship with that girl?"

"You are Alisa!?" "Endymion?" "That Space Elevator?"

"We will be looking for traces of Witches!" "It's People Clearing Field!" "LOOK OUT!"

"I have always been in love with you... so, could we-" "I have curfew..." "A chance for scoop!"

"Kageya is...! Kageya is...!" "**SCAN!**" "Stiyl!?" "'Fortis931'"

"Why are you wearing something like that?"

"A miracle?"

"Are you able to save me?"


End file.
